The Pet SlaveLa Mascota Esclava
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Y creyó que lo había perdido, sufrió su ausencia; juró vengaría su muerte sin importar el precio. Finalmente lo encontró, esclavo de los deseos del faraón. .::Neko Mariku x Thief Bakura::. LEMON
1. Vuelve a mí

**.::LA MASCOTA ESCLAVA::.**

_Este es un nuevo Fic que comencé a escribir, inspirado en un Doujinshi y en mi propio dibujo (Que podrán encontrar en mi perfil en la sección correspondiente)._

_Espero sea de su agrado, aquí les dejo la primer mitad. __**POV **__del rey de los ladrones Bakura _**(Touzokuoh)**_ … Point Of View= Punto de Vista (Entiéndase como, narrado desde el punto de vista de Touzokuoh). _

* * *

**C**aminé arduas horas por el desierto, jornadas largas, jornadas duras; día y noche incapaz de maldecir esta tierra que tanto amo. Guardaré mis blasfemias contra aquél que me ha arrebatado todo por segunda vez, contra aquél que se pavonea orgulloso al decir ser hijo de Dioses… el nuevo faraón, Atemu.

Una vez su padre acabó con mi pueblo, mi familia; ahora él me ha arrebatado a mis hombres, mis riquezas y me exilió al desierto casi muerto, aferrado a la idea de que la tempestad y los chacales acabarían conmigo.

Después de 6 años logré levantarme de entre los muertos, he vendido mi alma a las sombras, a lo prohibido; y juro por Mentu* que obtendré mi venganza.

Que hermosa es la noche hoy, las estrellas me iluminan y Aah* me sirve de guía, me siento tan fuerte que creo… ¡Que nadie me puede tocar!

Al llegar a la cima de la arenosa colina, contemplo con goce mi destino. Valle de Reyes, ahí es donde se encuentra "mi Faraón". Le mataré, juro que así será; suplicará que me detenga mientras cobro una a una las almas de mi gente.

Pero sobretodo, pagará por haber lastimado a uno de los pocos seres que de verdad he amado, mi hermoso minino de cabello cenizo y hermosas joyas violetas, mi pequeño Mariku.

Que condición tan más extraña en la que fue concebido, mitad humano mitad felino, era como un Dios tomando en cuenta la apariencia del majestuoso Anubis* o Ba-neb-tattu*, mitad animales mitad humanos.

Pasé horas contemplando su belleza extraña y cautivadora, la elegante y sensual forma con la que movía su ser, como se recostaba a mi lado al regresar yo de mis travesías por el desierto en busca de joyas, ropas y alimento.

Sentir su húmeda lengua en mi cuello era la gloria. Un hermoso Neko de tan sólo 10 años de edad que actuaba con inocencia, encendiendo mi cuerpo, ofreciéndome caricias inconsciente de lo que provocaba en mí y especialmente en mi entrepierna, hasta que un fuerte sonrojo inundaba su rostro al percatarse del bulto bajo mis ropas.

Sólo 3 veces se entregó a mí, ofreciéndome su exquisito y tierno cuerpo, exclamando necesitar a "Su Amo", reclamándome por mis constantes ausencias. La última vez que te hice el amor reprochaste al saber que saldría al día siguiente, sabías que pasarías horas solo entre la frialdad de las joyas que inundaban nuestra cueva. Te habría llevado conmigo de saber que el faraón y sus guardias darían con nuestro escondite ese día.

Esa tarde que regresé mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, las doradas dunas salpicadas de carmesí (sangre), nuestra guarida saqueada, mis hombres salvajemente asesinados. Comencé a buscarte con desesperación, rogando a los Dioses que estuvieras bien, gritando con afligida voz tu nombre… ¡Mariku!... El nombre que di a mi hermoso minino.

Y una emboscada aguardaba por mí, las flechas se precipitaron como lluvia de agujas. Logré esquivar unas cuantas, otras más se clavaron en mi pierna, brazo y espalda. Aún así no dejé que el dolor me doblegara, tú eras mi prioridad en ese momento, no me dejé caer a pesar de las intensas punzadas de dolor.

-¿Buscas a esa extraña aberración con cola?- Preguntó con sorna Seth, sacerdote del faraón quién yacía a su lado.

Caminé hacia ellos dos principalmente impulsado por la rabia, sus soldados aguardaban tras ellos en espera de una orden… un solo hombre contra un ejército.

-¡Guardias, atrápenlo!- Ordenó el Faraón y al instante 3 de sus hombres ya me habían sujetado.

-Era un chico bastante hermoso… en cuanto comenzamos a tocarlo dijo "Que su amo volvería y acabaría con nosotros" jajaja pobrecito, su amo nunca apareció- Se burló el bastardo alimentando mi ira, estallé en furia arrebatándoles en un rápido movimiento la vida a los hombres que me sostenían.

Cuando finalmente estuve a punto de poner mis manos sobre el cuello del faraón, sus hombres se abalanzaron sobre mí impidiendo mi objetivo, mi deseo.

Me golpearon brutalmente hasta el punto en que dejé de sentir dolor, heridas profundas adornaban mi cuerpo, profundas y sangrantes. Me tiraron lejos y al calor de las arenas del desierto, mientras los veía alejarse probaba la muerte y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en mi merecida suerte… "lo merezco, cada uno de los golpes, cada trago de agonía… por no haber estado a tu lado para protegerte. ¿Qué cosas horribles habrán hecho ese Faraón bastardo y su blasfemo sacerdote contigo?"

Pero ahora estoy aquí para vengarte mi niño, no tienes idea de cómo he sufrido tu ausencia, de cómo me he preparado todos estos años en espera del poder para vengarte a ti y a todos los que llamábamos amigos.

Una sombra de muerte nos cubre a mí y mis nuevos hombres, mi pequeño ejército de sombras.

Nos abalanzamos con rapidez hacia palacio, una tormenta ardiente se precipita hacia el pueblo en forma de flechas ardientes de fuego. Los gritos empiezan, mis hombres han comenzado el ataque.

Mientras tanto yo me adentro en palacio utilizando la magia oscura de mi Sortija del Milenio, sus poderes me resguardan. ¡Te encontraré!... futuro Ex-Faraón.

Y estoy aquí, caminando por los pasillos del Palacio en busca de mi premio, abriendo puertas, acabando con toda desafortunada alma que se cruza en mi camino.

Mi recorrido me lleva hasta los calabozos, cuanta miseria aquí abajo, hombres atados, torturados, algunos casi sin vida pendiendo de los grilletes de su esclavitud.

La mortífera sombra de muerte que ha venido conmigo se apiada de ellos y les priva de la vida, con un suspiro, en un parpadeo imperceptible su tormento ha acabado; apostaría a que fueron condenados injustamente, probablemente por robar algo de comer o algo que llevarle a sus hijos.

Me adentro en cada rincón de esta indigna jaula de almas perdidas. Al fondo queda una puerta, no se percibe luz o movimiento alguno, la curiosidad me mata, quién o qué cosas se esconden tras esa puerta.

Forjo la cerradura y pateo el cadáver de uno de los guardias que no pudieron hacer nada por defenderse de mi poder de sombras. Al abrir la puerta un intenso olor a mirra me recibe al igual que la oscuridad. Apenas logro percibir un bulto en el piso, camino con cautela aproximándome lo suficiente, unas inquietantes luces violetas rompen con la oscuridad, escucho algo arrastrarse hacia mí, logro retroceder con rapidez y aún así he sentido un fuerte rasguño en hombro y espalda. Que agilidad y fuerza de lo que sea que ahí está.

Mi Sortija resplandece permitiéndome ver el lugar donde me encuentro y a mi atacante. Mi respiración se detiene como consecuencia del impacto que recibo, del impacto de lo que mis ojos miran.

-Mariku…- Con trabajo puedo articular esas palabras. Me gruñe cual felino, yace de pie en forma amenazante. Mostrando garras, abatiendo su cola. Mientras tanto yo trato de convencerme de que esto no es una maldita ilusión y que es real.

-Mi niño- Menciono estúpidamente, es un joven de 16 años el que yace frente a mí; ya no es un niño. Y aún creo estar soñando, tanto tiempo creyéndote muerto, tanto tiempo sin ti.

Observo su condición, luce exhausto y furioso, su cuerpo es tan hermoso y perfecto, pareciera esculpido por el más grande de los escultores, un pequeño y negro faldellín… apenas y le cubre lo necesario.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- Pregunto mientras me acerco a él con intenciones de tocarle. Me da la espalda y deja caer sus orejitas de gato.

-Hazlo rápido, sea lo que sea que quieras hacer conmigo- Se acuesta boca arriba en un hermoso colchón cubierto de sábanas doradas que yace en el piso. Cierra sus ojos y separa un poco sus piernas. Yo me sonrojo ante sus actos, me coloco a su lado en el piso y pongo una de mis manos en su muslo, su cuerpo se estremece en acto de miedo; lo sé, conozco esa reacción temerosa de su parte.

-Obviamente me estás confundiendo… Mariku- Le susurró al oído y al instante sus ojos se abren con fiereza, con gran fuerza me avienta lejos de él, haciéndome caer de espaldas.

-¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre otra vez!... ¿Quién te lo dijo?... ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Grita exaltado, erizando su cola, mostrando sus dientes a perlados. Yo me reincorporo, obviamente no me ha reconocido por las túnicas que caen por mi cara, seguramente es eso, no pudo haberme olvidado, no por favor eso no.

-¿Por qué te molesta que diga tu nombre?- Él se sienta en la improvisada cama, baja la mirada y juega con las cuerdas que atan sus manos, fácilmente podría retirarlas pero grilletes pesados sujetan sus pies, probablemente comprendió que no tenía caso desamarrarlas.

-Por años estuve tratando de esconder mi nombre del estúpido de Atemu… Sólo mi amo puede llamarme así…- Lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, el corazón se me rompe al verlo así.- Sólo mi amo me llamaba así ¡Sólo el! ¡¿Entiendes?! … ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Su mirada se centra de nuevo en mi, su mirada vidriosa, enojada y tan triste.

-Lo sé- Comienzo a retirar las túnicas que cubren mi rostro mostrándole finalmente mi cara, por unos momentos se queda inmóvil, sólo viéndome; su respiración se vuelve incontenible, puedo escucharlo respirar.

-Tou-touzokuoh- Susurra finalmente con expresión desencajada. Me recuerdas mi Dios felino, no me has olvidado. Cómo pude ser tan tonto y pensar que lo harías…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Mentu-** Dios egipcio de la guerra, solar. Se representa con cabeza de halcón, llevando el disco solar y dos plumas sobre su cabeza.

**Aah-** Es puramente el dios de la Luna, lleva en la cabeza el emblema de la luna creciente y el disco solar.

**Anubis-** Dios que presidía los embalsamamientos y dios de los muertos. Se representa con cuerpo humano y cabeza de chacal.

**Ba-neb-tattu-**Se le representa con cabeza de carnero. Su título es "el alma viviente de Ra".

* * *

_Hasta aquí queda el primer capítulo, lo dejo hasta aquí para saber sus comentarios ¿Les ha gustado, quieren continuación? Me gustaría realmente leer sus opiniones, a mí personalmente me gusta mucho. _

_El capítulo dos está casi listo y tal vez vendrá después de actualizar mis otros dos fics… Digo __**"tal vez"**__ porque el segundo y último capítulo (el cual contiene el Lemon), dependerá su publicación de sus comentarios. Espero esto los incite a escribirme algo ^^ _

_Gracias por leer! _

_Das Herz~ _


	2. Recuperando lo mío

**CAPÍTULO 2. **_Recuperando lo mío_

_Antes que nada, gracias a los interesados que dejaron un comentario y agregaron a favoritos, como se darán cuenta siempre he de responderles. Ahora me disculpo por la tardanza pero terminé haciendo correcciones en este capítulo, esas correcciones son… Un Lemon más extenso de lo que originalmente era y un final más adecuado a mis y sus intereses XD _

_Vaya sé que esto no se debe de hacer dentro del capítulo pero… debo responder estos comentarios en algún lado y mi blog está en construcción de momento así que…_

_**Shizuka**- Muchas gracias por haber comentado y me alegra que ya le hayas dado una leída a mis demás Fics. Por cierto si deseas mandarme tu correo hazlo desde mi perfil, ahí te dará la opción ya que el que me dejaste en Review no sale completo por las políticas de uso de Fanfiction._

_**Yuki**- Claro, aquí ya está el capítulo 2 XD_

_**Erika Ishtar**- Ya decía yo que había más gente loquita por esta pareja en algún lado XD Cuando tengas compu me dices ya que yo estaría muy interesada en leer tu historia. Ohh sí, lo siento me apendejé, mi error, ya está el dibujo disponible en mi perfil._

* * *

_Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo; _

_La tranquilidad se hizo en su alma y como si no hubiera más en el mundo,_

_Se aferró a su amo contento y sumiso._

-Touzokuoh- Gimotea con desconsuelo, tratando de no llorar pero es inevitable, y yo no pienso contenerme… lo abrazo con fuerza estrujándolo, sintiéndolo.

-¡Mi Mariku!- Exclamo aliviado al tenerlo de vuelta en mis brazos, gracias a los dioses por ponerlo de nuevo en mi camino. Moja mi pecho con la calidez de su llanto ¡Basta! No soporto verle en tal condición. Lo separo de mi cuerpo para mirarlo fijamente, su mística mirada se clava en mí, limpió sus lágrimas con mis túnicas, acariciando la suave piel de la que es poseedor.

-Cuanto tiempo lejos- Murmura recuperando su semblante pacífico.- Y no has cambiado nada, ese toque sensual….- Acaricia mi torso desnudo, que placer sentir su roce.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti… ¡Mírate!- Contemplo con deseo su exquisito cuerpo pero me enfurece la idea de no haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo. Y pensar que el estúpido de Atemu se atrevió a tocarle… y yo creyendo a mi niño en el cobijo de Anubis ¡Maldita suerte! Habría apurado mis pasos de saber seguías con vida.

Lo acerco de nuevo a mí buscando el contacto, ahora me es más difícil sostenerlo; ya no es el niño que cabía con facilidad entre mis brazos. Me tomo el tiempo para acariciar con firmeza su cola y siento su cuerpo erizarse, sabe en lo que estoy pensando; mi mano curiosa se posa en su muslo y se desliza por debajo de su corto faldellín hasta su entrepierna.

-¡Detente!- Pronuncia con seriedad deteniendo mi mano y apartándola de la zona, retrocede hasta sus aposentos y toma asiento, tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Pareciera buscar las palabras apropiadas para rechazarme, para romper mi ya de por si podrido corazón. Contengo el aliento cuando sus labios se separan, temo ante sus palabras.

-Tienes que disculparme… Rey de Ladrones… pero no soy digno de pertenecerte, mi cuerpo ha sido tomado decenas de veces de la manera más impura.

Qué cosas ha dicho, no ha logrado herirme, sus palabras sólo logran conmoverme así como enfurecerme; pero en un momento así no hay espacio para el odio sólo para la razón y el sentimiento. A pesar del tiempo sé que lo conozco bien, tendré que escoger mis palabras con cuidado así como mis actos si espero acercarme a él de nuevo.

-En realidad no me sorprende, las joyas invaluables y hermosas suelen ser deseadas y saqueadas por otros ladrones, aunque sólo pocos sabemos apreciarles… tú me fuiste robado y yo siempre he de recuperar lo que me es mío- Nuevamente me acerco a él tratando de tocarle pero un zarpazo me hace retroceder, he de tener cuidado con este felino que se torna salvaje y sigiloso.

-Entonces tan sólo sirvo como objeto de segunda mano- Dice con desdén y mostrándose fiero pero sé que detrás de esa máscara de "Diva" se encuentra un chico confundido y desarmado. ¿Cómo es posible que no se crea digno de pertenecerme? ¡Él! que es digno de alabanza y encanto.

-Sabes que no es así, tus palabras me asustan ¿Es que acaso tu corazón tiene nuevo dueño?

Y ahora se muestra sorprendido, un pequeño gruñido es lanzado al aire y aún así su mirada se presta a la melancolía.

-Si serás idiota… Mi corazón no podría encontrar nuevo dueño, es lo único que no habrá de ser robado dos veces. ¡Tú Ladrón! Lo tomaste hace tiempo- Guarda silencio dejándome satisfecho con lo que ha dicho. Siempre supo que decir, siempre supo cómo mantener prendido ese "todo" que siento por él y al parecer no ha perdido ese Don.

-Mira Touzokuoh… Si es verdad que soy tuyo ¿Por qué portó las insignias de esclavitud de faraón? ¿Por qué apesto a su fragancia?… Te diré por qué, porque soy su maldito esclavo, porque le pertenezco y lo ha dejado muy claro- Me dice mostrando las cadenas que le mantienen cautivo, lo crudo de sus palabras envenenan el aire.

-Entonces… haré los juguetes del faraón míos, ultrajaré con ayuda de ellos tu cuerpo y volverás… una vez más… a ser mío- Sentencio con coraje, sin dar advertencia me abalanzo contra él, su cuerpo golpea contra la pared, mientras trata de recuperar aire tomo una de las cuerdas de su muñeca y la ato en la armella que sobresale en la pared dejándolo de píe y con uno de sus brazos al aire.

-Impresionante- Susurra al verse inmóvil.- Varios guardias del faraón han perdido extremidades tratando de hacer lo que tú has hecho-. Retiro mis túnicas dejando sólo las ropas que cubren la parte esencial de mi cuerpo, me acerco a él ansioso por poseerlo.

-Vaya, así que el faraón no es capaz de dominar a su propio esclavo- Una siniestra sonrisa adorna ahora su rostro, pego mi cuerpo al suyo haciéndole sentir mi erección. –Pero es obvio que no es fácil conseguir tenerte así… tu bienvenida me ha dejado una gran marca. _(Das Herz: Se refiere al rasguño en su hombro y brazo. Por cierto, de esta escena es el dibujo que he hecho, el cual se aprecia en las notas del FanFic)_

-Vamos, borra de mi cuerpo sus caricias con las tuyas.

Sus palabras me incitan, comienzo besando su cuello con rudeza, marcan más su piel en las zonas donde presenta mordiscos y chupetones. Borrando esas huellas con las mías.

-Ahhh…- Gime con sensualidad en mi oído prendiéndome en deseo.

Y mis labios atrapan con desesperación los suyos ansiosos de volver a probar ese dulce néctar. Nuestras lenguas se enfrentan, un duelo que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder, finalmente la falta de aire nos obliga a separarnos, decidimos dejarlo en empate esta vez.

Mis manos recorren ansiosas su cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda baja, trato de grabar su forma y textura en mi mente permanentemente. Mis manos se posan con atrevimiento en sus glúteos, me tomo mi tiempo para tocar su firme trasero sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Ouhhh… Touzokuoh- Gime ahogadamente al sentir que juego con su cuerpo, me decido por abandonar esa parte para comenzar a acariciar sobre la suave tela su despierta hombría, me sorprendo al sentir el tamaño y miro con curiosidad, no es tan grande como el mío pero si de un buen tamaño-

-Vaya que has crecido- Susurro inconscientemente logrando que un encendido tono rojo adorne su excitado rostro.

-Pues…l-la edad- Dice divertido y con dificultad al sentir como lo despojo de sus prendas, la delgada tela resbala por sus torneadas piernas y yo miro fascinado a mi peligrosos felino desnudo y atado. La erección entre sus piernas luce tan deliciosa.

-¿Qué es eso que pende de tu cuello?- Me habla de "tú" como sólo a él se lo permito. Miro el objeto de su curiosidad y lo retiro de mi cuello.

-Esto es lo que me ha traído hasta ti y lo que me ayudará a terminar con Atemu, la Sortija del Milenio- Convoco su magia oscura una vez más para liberar los tobillos de Mariku, se sorprende ante lo que ven sus ojos pero no deseo que se distraiga, habrá tiempo para explicaciones más tarde.

-Tranquilo… Espero estés listo- Le susurro acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, perdiendo mi camino en esa mirada, tocando con delicadeza su entrada.

-Desde siempre- Me dice en un quejido de dolor, noto que te han lastimado demasiado; más de lo que aparentas… pero un dolor cura otro dolor.

Continúo estimulando su entrada, moviendo mis dedos en círculos y clavándolos un poco tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, ignorando de momento sus quejidos. Levanto su pierna derecha dejando su entrada abierta y al descubierto, tomo mi miembro entre mis manos, unas gotas de semen escurren de la punta, lo restriego contra su entrada, mi ansiedad es grande.

-¡Hazlo ya!- Me dice en forma de suplica y yo claro que pienso cumplir con sus deseos. Lo beso pausadamente mientras introduzco mi pene en su cálido interior.

-Miaaaaughhh- Gruñe ante la invasión y me abraza con su pierna acercándome más a su cuerpo, haciendo la penetración más intensa.

-Ahhh… Mariku… que estrecho,… eres- Entierro mi rostro en su cuello dejándome envolver por su intoxicarte aroma y sin poder evitar mover mis caderas.

-Hmmmm… Mi ladrón…ahhh… No tienes idea de cuantas veces… soñé que eras tú el que me tomaba… cuantas veces me masturbé …ahhhgh… pensando en ti- Me susurra al oído entre excitantes gemidos, mi goce es grande, imaginarlo masturbándose por mí, pensando en mí.

Mis embestidas se vuelven un tanto violentas y desenfrenadas haciendo sangrar su deliciosa entrada, haciendo el desliz más placentero. Nuestros gemidos se vuelven de igual forma desmedidos y escandalosos, no nos importa ser escuchados, tan sólo rogamos porque este momento sea eterno… sin embargo sé que es cuestión de segundos tal vez para que todo termine.

Su virilidad roza mi abdomen al ritmo de mis embestidas, mantiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, al final un fuerte escalofrío recorre mi espalda; me aferro a su cuerpo al probar el orgasmo, me derramo dentro de él dos veces seguidas.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡Me vengo!- Gime en casi un grito y estalla entre nuestros cuerpos, manchando nuestros estómagos con su caliente semen. Me retiro de su interior y recojo mis túnicas del suelo, limpio el líquido de mi abdomen.

-Que sucio eres- Le digo mientras limpio su miembro con los mismos trapos, acariciándolo y masajeándolo intencionalmente, provocándole una nueva erección.

-Hey eso raspa… Necesitas algo más suave para limpiarme- Dice en tono seductor sin perder mis movimientos de vista, sé lo que pasa por su mente, me deshago de las sucias túnicas y me hinco ante él, quedando de rodillas frente a su duro miembro el cual tomo entre mis manos depositando besos por toda la extensión.

-Aughh- Se queja con coqueteo mientras muerdo suavemente la punta, su cara y el movimiento de sus caderas me incitan a continuar, lo meto por completo en mi boca, mordiéndolo, saboreándolo y succionándolo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca… primero rápido… luego muy lento.

-Ahhh…sí… ¡Tú si sabes Touzokuoh!- Me encanta oírlo gemir mi nombre al borde de la locura, me concentro en torturarle con mis lentas succiones. Siento ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, me sorprendo de momento hasta percatarme que se ha liberado de su agarre.

-Tramposo- Me mira divertido al ver mi falsa molestia. –Todo este tiempo pudiste liberarte…-. Pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca para silenciarme, toma su miembro y lo roza contra mis labios, desea que continúe devorándolo.

-Era divertido… ¿O no?..hmmm vamos amo … siga con eso- Me dice esta vez respetuosamente mientras recarga su cuerpo contra la pared, ya que lo pide tan amablemente decido continuar, sus gemidos se vuelven cada vez más sonoros, siento su pene palpitar en mi boca.

-Ohhh por Ra- Gime finalmente liberando un chorro de semen que inunda mi boca, imposible tragarlo todo.

-Eres delicioso- Le digo mientras relamo mis labios, es verdad su sabor es exquisito.- ¡Abre la boca!-. Le ordeno besándole con lujuria, haciéndole probar su propia leche.

-Amo… pídeme lo que quieras que yo lo haré con gusto- Se queda ahí mirándome, esperando una orden, una palabra. Lo observo de arriba abajo contemplando su relajada hombría, lo halo hacia mí, se perfectamente lo que quiero. Me recuesto sobre el colchón poniéndolo a él arriba.

-Quiero que me penetres Mariku… u/u

-¿Miau? O/O

**Continuará~**

* * *

_Jajajaja como dije antes decidí que este Lemon debía ser más largo. Cada cuando se ve una historia de Thief Bakura y Yami Marik… y esperen, hablamos de un Neko Yami Marik.!... Definitivamente era necesario. _

_Sí, esto da para un capítulo más así que espero dejen comentarios que yo seré feliz. Sigo escribiendo así que no se me desesperen. Si no han leído mis otras historias… Pues deberían y de paso dejar un comentario también D: Les gustarán Marik x Malik x Ryou x Bakura … no necesito más jaja_

_Das Herz~_


End file.
